


Between Us

by ChuuCharm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuuCharm/pseuds/ChuuCharm
Summary: Distracting desires and sudden love confessions, a relationship blossoming and a special bond created, just your average yuri KilluGon fluff fic
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Something New

Gon fiddled with her bow while trying to balance her book bag on her shoulder and slip into her shoes, toast in her mouth and a hand waving towards her smiling Aunt, always a balancing act in the morning but Gon always managed to make it work.

For good reason too,  
Standing right outside waiting as always with a grin and an untucked shirt was someone special who always made it routine to be here in the morning to welcome her.

“C’mon, hurry up” Killua couldn’t help but frazzle Gon just a little for fun as the hurried girl nearly tripped on her way out the door, a little light teasing in the morning couldn’t hurt, and when Gon got close enough a hand had reached up to playfully ruffle dark hair that had just been perfectly brushed.

“Kiwwuuaaa!”  
The muffled cry was music to Killua’s ears  
“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Gon” 

Killua had done quite a decent job copying Mito’s usual tone and voice, having been around Gon’s aunt enough the past year with a lot of practice copying it. 

Gon had managed to eat the rest of the small breakfast without choking, while using her hip to playfully bump against Killua in return.  
“You’re not Mito, you can’t tell me what to do!” she laughed, running ahead, knowing Killua was right behind.

Things had changed a lot for Killua, and Gon as well  
The whole past year seemed to have gone by so quick and brought some amazing changes with it.

The two couldn’t have been more different in personalities or their backgrounds, yet the opposites attract theory must have been true because as soon as Gon had transferred to the same school it was almost as if destiny finally picked up it’s pace.

Going from a boring and unfulfilled existence to every single day being a new adventure with Gon had completely changed Killua’s outlook. No more dreading school and trying to skip, or getting into arguments with teachers, well.. Not as much, at least. 

From feeling invisible and at war with negative feelings, it was very obvious for anyone who had been around Killua just a little bit how much had changed. 

Gon came in like the rainbow after a long cloudy rain  
Bringing sunshine, warmth, and excitement for the future.

“I WIN”  
Arms were raised in the air triumphantly, leaving Killua defeated right behind, leaning down and panting desperately for air.

“Y-You cheated” Killua’s false accusations happened every single time, you’d think with longer leg’s Killua would be faster but Gon always seemed a little ahead.

Gon gasped loudly, standing up straight with a stern look  
“I never cheat, Mito said cheating is bad” so matter of factly, Killua could only break out into a laugh while slowly standing back up straight.

“Always doing what Mito says, huh~ such a good girl” Killua teased while Gon blushed softly, sticking her tongue out at Killua was the only way to respond to that kind of teasing from her best friend. 

“You’ll be wishing you cheated a little when we have that math exam on Friday, you know if you asked I would totally let you copy off my paper” Killua winked, acting like the devil on Gon’s shoulder trying to tempt her into sin.

“I-I can’t” Gon replied softly  
Though Killua could read her face so easy, she had actually been considering it.

“Oorrrr If you really wanted to be such a good girl, I guess we can try to study a lot the night before, Mito would let me stay over if it was for studying. Right?” 

Something the two had been experiencing together was their different kinds of intellect. Killua was guilty of being almost too quick, other kids had jealous opinions and made Killua the target of pranks in younger years. 

Such things lead to a hardened outward presence to present to the world, a self defense tactic, because there was no turning off that sharp wit and ease at which Killua never hesitated to fight back with, and she refused to be ashamed of the quick pace she had whenever it came to any subject from maths to science.

The world trying to punish for being too good at what you do was just part of being ‘gifted’ or so Killua’s brother would try to say. Teachers would give similar responses, everyone had opinions or assumed that ignoring others snide remarks was the way to handle his classmates who tried to target and harass.

Knowing that wasn’t going to work, Killua opted for other means  
Though they brought their own kinds of troubles with them  
But after you’ve punched a few kids in the face they tend to keep their nasty opinions to themselves at least.

Killua had no desire to remain social with them anyway, and had fallen into habits of keeping away and ignoring problems at school. 

Sure, skipping classes wasn’t exactly permitted, but teachers usually wouldn’t say anything either with all the straight A’s that followed exam after exam.

“Ne, ne, would you really come over? That would be so fun!”  
With a smile threatening to blind Killua with how bright it was, and the excited rock she did back and forth on her heels, Gon had really been into the whole idea of a study-sleepover.

While Killua had the bookish kind of intelligence, Gon had the emotional kind  
That special way of being so warm and inviting to the whole world  
Even though Gon would hang out with Killua, those same kids that couldn’t stand Killua would still open up to Gon.

Nobody, nobody, could resist the natural charm. Everyone became friends with Gon, it seemed.

Students, teachers, Killua’s older brother even. Everyone seemed to be defenseless against the natural charismatic and kind nature Gon radiated at all times.

Of course, Killua wasn’t immune at all either, especially not the way Gon would put her arm’s around and hug so warmly when she was excited which may or may not be something Killua secretly treasured more than life itself - 

“Gon! I said I’ll come over, I promised, alright!”  
Killua had to escape those arms right now, lost in thoughts, and unprepared for that sudden ‘attack’

Though the flushed red tinge that moved over Killua’s pale face was all too obvious as Gon giggled from behind.  
“It’ll be sooo fun, we’ll have drinks and snacks too! And maybe we can watch movies after if there’s time!”  
Gon had already been daydreaming about it too, a study-sleepover was so nice sounding, minus the study part.

At least the day started off nice, even if they were about to face a few hours of their most boring subjects, school suddenly hadn’t been such a nightmare now that Gon was there to make those dull dark days much more brighter.


	2. Obsession

To say the two had completely different styles of ‘learning’ would be an understatement. 

Gon’s legs slowly kicked back and forth, with eyes glued to the teacher during the long lessons, and if not looking directly forward she’d be diligently trying to take proper notes and Killua often watched Gon’s fast scribbles and messy writing with a fascination. 

Though when you think about it, it sounds as if Killua spends all day glancing over at Gon but that wasn’t always the case.

Sometimes Killua would try to think of something really funny to text Gon, hands skillfully hidden as they create secret messages that hopefully would make Gon look up and try her hardest to suppress giggles

Sometimes Killua would start to nod off and have to fight the feeling of boredom, because it almost always felt like circles when it came to their lessons, when you pick things up very quickly it can be hard to wait for everyone else to follow.

Other times Killua would be busy, maybe not outwardly in appearance, but there were lots of plans being made about the topic of discussion they should have at lunch or things she could complain about to Gon knowing when it came to her best friend there was always someone to listen.

And then, there was time needed to prepare for the challenge of keeping emotions in check during their shared physical education class, for certain reasons.

So you can see, Killua’s world didn’t revolve around Gon, it just so happens that Gon seems to always be part of the things Killua thinks about all day while waiting for the clock to slowly tick by

Although, for the moment, Killua had been trying to debate what the pleasant smell of Gon’s scent was. Yes, although many may not admit it, everyone has a ‘scent’ and Killua’s been trying to decipher Gon’s for days now.

There was something about it that always seemed to remind of the outdoors, that really crisp morning air, but something sweet too.

What was it?

That pen in Killua’s mouth may be saved for another day as the nibbling to the plastic was suddenly paused as the daydreams fizzled away and reality was brought back to the forefront.

“Killua, cmon! We’ll be late”   
Gon was pulling on an arm, trying to get Killua’s body up and out of that seat. 

“Shit, sorry, I think I might’ve fell asleep during class..” Killua quickly grabbed the bag sitting beside the desk, Gon’s was already thrown over her shoulder. 

When Killua stood up, Gon had a funny look on her face, making Killua frown slightly.  
“What is it? You’ve fallen asleep in class before too don’t pretend you haven’t”

Gon smiled a bit awkwardly, turning away towards the door of the classroom as the few last students slowly made their way out as the bell rang from the hallway signifying the change of class periods.

“Well, you had your eyes open the entire time though, it was like you were staring at me”

Killua’s heart stopped, ‘what an idiot! You’re so obvious’ screaming internally over being caught, was it so obvious?

“I didn’t know you could sleep with your eyes open! That’s like a hidden talent!!”

Oh, good, Killua forgot this was Gon.

Rubbing the back of soft white tufts of hair, Killua put on the best fake laugh one could manage, pushing on Gon’s back softly towards the door. 

“Somethin’ you just gotta practice, c’mon”

There’s something that people tend to get wrong when it comes to the common belief in heaven or hell - at least, in Killua’s opinion, it’s much too simplified.

For instance, you may have assumed that a first-thing in the morning mathematics class would be as bad as it could get for a student such as Gon or Killua.

Even though Killua was gifted academically there was nobody their age who would ask to go through such trials so early every single morning. Dealing with years of this felt like the slowest pace you could possibly endure and anyone who made it out alive should be happy to still have kept their sanity.

But there are other types of hells as well.  
Some disguised as heaven, but Killua knew better.

You would think having so many beautiful girls in the same class for physical education would be something as close to heaven as any hormone-driven teenager could be. Especially here, where the uniforms are tight tops and bloomers that show off so much smooth skin.

Yeah, it was something that ticked a lot of Killua’s boxes in just the right way  
But it was dangerous too, because spending so much time with beautiful people in such a state was already risky

But even more so when your best friend, your strongest crush, was there too. It turnt that small bit of heaven into the hardest trials of self control and lust.

Lately Killua had been absolutely rushing to just get changed and have some moments of clarity before the challenge began, using those spare few moments of time before Gon came out to meditate on the goal of not being distracted.

Don’t stare too much at soft exposed legs, keep your head up  
But don’t look at that tight shirt either, Gon’s boobs always look so snug in that top  
So look down, but not too much, the way her bloomers pinch her thighs is too tempting

But please don’t get caught staring YET again at her cute smile

Just what the hell WAS Killua supposed to do, everything was a trap, being in love with your best friend is such a difficult position to be in already without the world constantly testing you at every turn 

Killua could only hide in the palms of pale hands as gods were cursed for this mixture of pure heaven and pure hell that was P.E

Was there any chance of making it out of here alive?

“Killuaaaaa! Hey! Over here!”

Running over, that soft white top hugging Gon’s--body so tightly, jiggling..  
Oh fuck, Killua had to turn away, death by bleeding nose wasn’t going to happen today.

“You didn’t wait for me, I thought you would” the pout was clear as day, Killua could see it from imagination and that voice, a little bit of a whine that was higher pitched in just the right way that made it extra cute.

Just notes from an expert of these kinds of Gon-related things  
Before having the opportunity to turn around and Confront her, there was a sudden movement that shook Killua to the core.

Arms moved around from behind and up close there was something soft and warm pressing right against Killua’s back, unashamedly. 

“G-Gon, I’m sorry..”   
Always getting through those years of built up emotional barriers so easily, it was embarrassing to say the least, and Killua just didn’t want to be seen falling apart so helplessly where everyone could see.

Though, once again, it was a tempting proposal   
Embarrassment but also getting to feel Gon press up like that from behind for a little while longer

Was it worth it? 

Oh, who was Killua kidding, hell yeah it was worth it

“Just promise to wait for me after class, ne?” one final squeeze, and Gon started to let go  
Just when Killua had decided, oh well, at least now the chance to turn around had finally come

And there, smiling as brightly as ever, without a care in the world and without any idea of how intoxicating she was by just standing there like it was nothing.

Hands squeezed together at Killua’s sides, self control was key, a montra that’d need repeating this whole entire period. 

Was Killua a pervert? Of course not  
Was Killua going to deny how beautiful and cute Gon was? The answer was no as well

And when a beautiful bright Gon comes into your view you don’t look away, you appreciate it for all its worth, and the way that tight shirt still couldn’t contain some small bounces from happening as Gon’s excited rocking motions started..

Killua was going to end up with a mouth left hanging open if caution wasn’t taken, and blue eyes may be caught stuck on something inappropriate.. 

Suddenly both looked up as a loud whistle made their heads turn around swiftly, legs already carrying them towards the sound. 

They were both used to the signal to start class and whoever didn’t run over to their warm-up spot was always in for a talking down to by the surprisingly unfit physical education teacher. An older bald man, someone the two knew to avoid at all cost. Getting on his bad side was never a good idea

Standing in line with the others, everyone in two rows side-by-side, the two ended up in that awkward state of being caught glancing at one another, though Gon always seemed to be smiling even when Killua was caught.

This time Killua wasn’t the only one with a hint of a blush, though Gon never shied away from feelings, always openly expressing them and often loudly - to the embarrassment of Killua

But it was sooo.. “Gon” to do those types of things  
Killua came to appreciate them so much

As the class went through their routine of showing attendance, they began stretches  
One of the best things about the class, one of few highlights  
getting to enjoy the height difference between them was a special treat.

“Ready?” Killua grinned, it was impossible not to, as Gon was back-to-back with Killua and their arms intertwined together. 

“Killua, my feet can’t reach” They hadn’t even begun all the way yet, but Killua always leaned forward a bit, enjoying how tiny Gon felt and how easy it was to lift her up off the ground.

“It’s fine. You won’t need to touch the floor to stretch”

Gon gasped audibly, lifting into the air further

“See!” 

Killua laughed while bending forward, making Gon lift up and her feet dangle into the air. She was left against Killua’s back, cute legs moving back and forth excitedly and little gasp being made as if this was some kind of thrill ride at an amusement park.

Sorry Gon, it was just Killua, though excitement from small things like this still made Gon react in such a cute childish way.

“You’re so light, I could probably carry you on my back like this all the way home”  
It wasn’t even so much teasing as much as it was just a fact. Killua was careful to help Gon off this “ride” by slowly and safely standing up back straight and letting Gon’s feet touch the ground.

Now, if you’d think that would be the funniest thing to see during the class  
You’d be very mistaken, because seeing how much effort Gon used trying to do the same exact thing as Killua pressed their backs together - opposite way now.

“You can start anytime”   
This time it was very teasing, and Gon’s pout may just be the biggest one yet as she struggled and struggled trying to lift the taller one off the ground to stretch.

“I-I can’t!” she was trying so hard.

“It’s fine, Gon, I know I’m a lot taller”

With the sounds of frustration and Gon somehow managed to at least break Killuas balance a little bit as the very ends of the tip-toes just barely lifted off the ground, unfortunately that was all Gon could manage.

“You-You’re so heavy!”

Gon let go, gasping for air without realizing she’d been failing to breath for while trying to lift her friend up off the ground, finally catching her breath she was regaining her composure, and this time it was Killua’s turn to pout.

“No way I’m heavier, I’m just taller than you! There’s a difference”  
A friendly slap to Gon’s back, before Killua’s hand moved up to the back of that dark head of hair, giving soft pats.

“Maybe one day you’ll grow up a little and be able to lift me up”

Gon began to slowly stand, feeling normal again, enjoying the show of affection  
That was, until Killua added in a whisper,   
“Though, I kinda hope you’ll stay short and cute forever~”

Oh no, oh no  
Killua immediately regretted that, words accidentally falling so easily from pale lips   
Usually these types of feelings didn’t leave the safe confinements of private thoughts and now the obsession with this growing crush squeezing Killua’s heavy heart is causing all sorts of problems.

“I just haven’t reached my growth spurt yet!” Gon seemed to not really think too deeply on that comment, Killua had to turn away though, still feeling panicked emotions running wild inside. Thank god Gon wasn’t the type to overanalyze everything like Killua did.

The rest of the class felt like a daze of flustered thoughts mixing with pent up emotions, maybe it was true, Gon hadn’t hit her growth spurt yet

Although, maybe all the growing was just happening in other areas, at least Killua pondered that while watching Gon’s tight top working so hard to contain that cute bouncing Gon’s boobs always did.

And the stretchy material of Gon’s blue bloomers hugging caramel-colored thighs so much, how can Killua be getting jealous of bloomers like this? It’s just.. they get to touch that soft skin exactly where pale fingers desperately wanted to be

These desires growing inside Killua were starting to boil over and cause so much distraction.

That feeling of wanting something so bad that you absolutely cannot think about anything else. There had to be a cure to help with the powerful urges threatening to take over the poor love stricken heart of Killua.

Something would have to be done.


	3. A taste of chocolate

Killua was always so calm and collected, it never mattered the situation they found themselves in or the difficulties they faced together, Gon could always rely on one thing - Killua’s ability to rationally think even in times the emotions inside Gon burst to the forefront and threaten to take over control.

Many a time Gon had boys trying to approach her with less than appropriate remarks or the rare occasions some kind of bullying happened, Killua seemed to always be there with that quick wit, ‘calm through the storm’ demeanor, and a sense of maturity that Gon lacked.

It was embarrassing, a giant flaw she couldn’t help, she was overly expressive and had nearly no way to censor thoughts and feelings before they were blurted out.

It was something she admired about Killua, always having that cool attitude and way of dealing with any situation.

There was no way Killua would ever do something like panic over details such as what to eat at a sleepover or worry about things like feeling too boring.

“Moouu It’s no fair!”   
The scream was muffled by the pink pillow Gon buried herself into, kicking legs on her bed, this whole week she’d been so excited to have Killua over and like always she started to question all her plans.

For some reason everything just had to be perfect for Killua, and she couldn’t understand why.  
It wasn’t like a boring sleepover would ruin a friendship, but there was just this big goal of impressing her best friend.

Though, how you can do that during a sleepover isn’t something Gon knew, but that wouldn’t stop her from trying.

A little bit more whining into the pillow was all Gon needed before sitting up, patting her own face with her hands, “Get it together! It’s gonna be fine” cheering herself up and deciding NOT to give into the pressure of making this a great time with Killua.

After all, any time spent with your best friend would always be a good time  
It never mattered if they just walked around the city aimlessly or went into the mall to try on clothes they couldn’t even afford - just spending time with someone you enjoy was enough.

So Gon decided not to worry too much, she’ll do her best and tonight would be fun. Both deserved it too, a night of fun and maybe a little bit of learning, before facing the exam together that next day.

Some last minute preparations were made, calling ahead of time for the pizza was one of them, delivery was a delicacy for Gon and a real treat since she almost always cooked at home with Mito and rarely ever got take out or delivery.

It should arrive 20-30 minutes after Killua would have shown up, and she had some time before then too so she could sit out the drinks, plates, and napkins before she ran back to her room and make sure her outfit was fine for the last time.

It wasn’t much really, usually she’d had been in her school uniform until bedtime before changing to pajamas, but this was a special occasion that called for a special dress. 

The one with horizontal pink stripes on top of the soft white fabric, stopping above her knees a few inches and feeling extra comfy, after all being comfortable was important for learning - right? She had pink socks with the little white hearts on them since they’d be staying inside, and a bracelet with Killua’s name on it.

Killua had one with Gon’s name on it too, they’d made them once during one of those lame school festivals they put on twice a year run by the students, at least it meant lots of snacks and some free time from classes and they had the friendship bracelets to remember each other by after making one for each other at one of those festival events.

Gon kept it by her bed-side table most of the time to keep it safe, but wearing it today just felt right.

When the doorbell rang Gon couldn’t help but jump a bit, excitement and a little nervousness rushing through her, but most of all a desire to make this a fun evening despite the goal of boring learning. All these thoughts rushed through her head as fast as she sprinted to the front door.

Opening it fast with the brightest smile she’d ever had up to that point, Gon absolutely beamed at the dark-clad figure in front of her. 

Killua’s light hair was such a contrast to the black oversized sweater that had an interesting band symbol in red on the front that Gon couldn’t recognize, the sleeves were loose on Killua’s arms and just about covered pale hands with only the fingers visible. 

Sacrificing some comfort for fashion on the cool day, the skirt matched in a white and black checkered pattern, a little shorter than their required school uniform was, showing off slender legs. Killua must not have expected Gon at the door, because there was a big smile that was uncharacteristic of Killua. 

“You made it!”   
Gon was excited, already jumping at Killua with arms open, hugging her quickly before pulling away enough to glance over the outfit once again. “You look sooooo cool!”

There was that praise again, did Killua always play it off cool? Yup. Did the praise from Gon (and only Gon) make Killua feel the happiest in the world? Damn right

“Was expecting Mito to answer so I had to pretend to be nice”   
That smile turned to a playful smirk as Killua started to shift past Gon and enter, not feeling the need to wait for a ‘welcome in’ from her best friend since she’d been over in the past. 

Gon was right behind like a happy puppy, closing the door and staying close  
“But you are nice, Mito thinks so! She always talks about how she’d adopt you if you didn’t already have a family”

To an outsider that may just sound like an exaggeration, but Gon being adopted by Mito herself, and Killua having met her and talked with her and seen just how nice she really was - It probably was true.   
Mito’s positive attitude and strong morals obviously helped turn Gon into the cute and positive type of person she’d become and in a way Killua almost felt guilty for not carrying that same positivity.

Though, she was changing, even if it was a slow change. Just being near Gon so much made everything more positive.

“You and Mito have such a trusting relationship, probably cause you’ve never had brothers who ended up trashing the place when your parents left for the weekend, you’d probably clean up the whole house instead of trash it” Killua gave little tidbits about her brothers sometimes and Gon was always keen on listening close, never having the opportunity to meet them yet.

Though, they sounded like a handful.

“I hope my bad behaviors don’t rub off on you and get you in trouble, Gon” Killua had moved to the living room, back to the couch before carelessly falling back onto it, scooting over to one side and letting Gon sit down beside.   
“Get me in trouble? I’m worried I’ll get YOU in trouble, you’re not the one being asked by teachers to stay after class because you’re barely passing” Gon was defeated, holding it all back until right now, head throwing back with a deep sigh.

“It’s not my fault math is so boring!”

And there began a trademark cute whine that Gon did, it was really childish. And really cute

“Don’t worry, I’m going to turn this sleepover into a bootcamp and whip that little brain of yours into shape” Killua had leaned over and put hands on Gon’s shoulders to shake her out of that misery of defeat. 

“Thank you Killua, you’re always really nice” Gon smiled, though a few seconds later she pouted  
“Wait, what do you mean little brain?” 

Killua pretended not to hear that question as she got up, going to the little island in the center of the kitchen where Gon had already sat out glasses for their drinks, pouring some soda for the two of them.

“Listen, I’m gonna make sure you pass this test and kick ass, so all you need to do is trust me”  
Returning, she handed Gon the drink, sitting beside her once more.   
“And if you do good tonight, I’ll even give you a reward” Killua winked, sipping on the juice Gon bought for the occasion. Always so healthy

“Reward? Like what?”

Gon had already seemed excited, it was so easy to motivate her.

“It’s a sec-r-et” Killua hummed   
The truth was Killua had no idea, all of this was made up as they went along, there was no study guide or plan. But hey, Killua’s been able to deal with situations way way more tough than this, getting Gon to pass a test was easy-peasy. 

After the two had spent time talking about the latest school gossip, naimly the two of them poking fun at the typical drama you’d expect from the other kids and their relationships that came and went every other day, this time around it was teachers having found a list made up of ‘hottest guys and girls in the school’ from a shared class they both had. 

What had irked Killua enough to even bring up something like this was the fact that Illumi, Killua’s own flesh and blood, and apparently a creep (according to the younger zoldyck sibling) had been quite high on the list of people considered hot to their classmates.

Gon couldn’t help but burst out laughing as Killua ranted about how insane they must be to find someone like that attractive. It only made Gon more curious to meet him one day, but Killua seemed to keep them at a distance on purpose and Gon wasn’t going to push it for now. 

It was just fun to see the disgusted looks on Killua’s face, but the two couldn’t help but laugh together as well thinking back at the student who’d been caught red handed with the paper that had been passed around the class with the list and how their homeroom teacher made that class-mate stand up and read it aloud.

“Some people just have no taste, huh?” Killua laughed, by the time they’d vented about school drama their pizza had already arrived, and while Gon got the plates and prepared their dinner Killua had noticed that dreaded bookbag in the corner of the room almost hidden.

The sofa had been left for now, the two sitting side by side on large comfy pillows in front of the coffee table with their pizza plated and Killua thumbing through pages of the much too big mathematics book that Gon found overwhelming. 

Killua had begun scribbling on paper, while Gon ate another slice of pizza after the first.  
“I’m making an action plan, nothing major, we’re focusing on just enough to make sure you pass and we should be able to cram that into your head in one night” 

Killua glanced over while Gon was mid-bite, oh lord, was Gon stress eating?  
With a helpful gesture Killua took the napkin, wiping the tomato sauce off the corner of Gon’s mouth

Though Gon was in mid-bite, Killua could hear a soft ‘thank you’.

There was clear worry in Gon’s big round eyes as she swallowed the big bite of pizza, and Killua couldn’t help but feel sympathetic feelings of care swell up inside. Did Gon have to not only act like a puppy but look like one half the time too?

“We’re gonna get through this, you’re gonna pass the test, and Mito is gonna be proud of you. If you don’t believe it, just believe in me, I’ve never let you down. Right?” Killua ruffled Gon’s hair quickly, and while Gon giggled and nodded Killua finally started to eat too. 

While time went on and Gon reluctantly allowed the actual studying to start their table had changed from pizza box and plates atop it to papers and books open, with a few pens and pencils thrown about. Progress may have been slow and Killua would need to go over things more than once but it was worth it for the one you care about.

Though Gon had whined out pretty loudly on more than one occasion, Killua always just comforted with soft pats to her head softly, and reigned her in to the task at hand.

“Oh, I think I got it!”   
After a few hours, a sudden realization, a break through that made Gon jump up in excitement, nearly falling backwards as Killua leaned in towards the paper with scribbled out numbers and disorganized equations.

And there it was, the formula Killua had been trying so hard to forcefully push into Gon’s brain had finally seemed to click, it had been the first time Gon had been able to remember how to use it and solve the problem and this time Killua hadn’t given much input at all.

“See, I knew you could do it, you aren’t such a dummy after all~” Killua teased, Gon sticking her tongue out before suddenly kneeling back down and closely pushing herself to Killua’s side, getting a surprised gasp from the tutor. 

“You promised a reward! Remember, you better not have forgotten.”

Oh shoot, that’s right  
Killua had promised huh?   
You see, the problem there was, Killua may have made some things up on the fly to try and get Gon motivated to learn which in itself was a huge task.

Wheels were trying to turn fast in the head of a surprised Zoldyck, while Gon had that bright-eyed puppy look that seemed so excited for a surprise that may or may not actually exist.

“C-close your eyes, and DON’T open them until I say so, or you won’t get it”

Gon had been so eager she followed instructions without question, sitting on her knees with hands in her lap, smiling as she hummed while Killua desperately began to look around the room.

What the hell could she possibly pull out of her ass for this one? Gon was going to be mad at the obvious lie Killua would find herself in, and it may threaten to ruin an otherwise amazingly good night so far.

When Killua’s eyes scanned the room and shifted over her own book-bag that was brought to the study-sleepover she had a realization, and making sure Gon’s eyes were closed, she hurried over.

If there’s one thing Killua always had on her, no matter what, it was chocolate.  
Addiction? Of course not, but you never know when you need a sudden pick-me-up of melty dark chocolate or the happiness that comes from light milk chocolate filled candies

Killua just so happened to splurge a little too much on expensive ones, and a secret weakness of Gon’s she knew about was going to come in clutch.

“Okay Gon, now you have to trust me, it’s kinda like a friendship test alright?”  
Killua was trying to hype the expense up, maybe the excitement would help.

Gon shifted, nodding with a cute ‘un!’ so eagerly, Killua’s heart beat faster as she opened the clear bag by pulling on the violet ribbon that had tied it shut. Inside were round chocolates, dark but drizzled with white chocolate on top, an expensive little bag costing far too much to admit for the amount of candy inside. 

But oh yes, it was worth it, a piece of heaven had no price too high to pay.

And she was going to allow Gon the privilege of having a bit of it too, this really proved their friendship, not even Killua’s own siblings would ever get any of these precious pieces of dark bliss.

“Open your mouth, this is a treat for being so good”  
Killua hadn’t meant for it to come off sooooo.. Flirtatious, and the way her voice was kept low with the anticipation of the moment made her blush at the words that had come from her own mouth. Not only that, but seeing Gon there with a cute tongue exposed and in that pose.

Killua had to focus, lewd thoughts were threatening to take things too far, she had quickly made her way over and knelt in front of the awaiting Gonchan.

Killua’s pale long fingers took one of the chocolates, and it took a crazy amount of self-control to keep her hand from shaking a bit, there was no way to have known how weirdly exciting this was ending up.

Placed on Gon’s pink tongue, half was in Gon’s mouth before Killua let out a soft command.

“Bite”

When she did, the chocolate split in half, and the red cherry center burst out with a sweet and fruity note to accompany the dark chocolate bliss.

Was erotic too strong a word to use in this situation? Because it’s all Killua could think as Gon made the cutest sound which could only be described as a moan, Gon really liked sweets, they were one of the fastest ways to her heart. 

That little moan that surprised Killua and the drizzled cherry that dripped down her cheek by accident, what happened next made Killua’s cheeks turn a similar color to the cherry center.

“That was soooo good Killua!”   
Gon’s eyes had suddenly burst open like the candy, and pouring out were those chocolate covered eyes that seemed to drown Killua in a similar sweetness to the candy she’d just shared. “Can I have the rest?!” she asked so excitedly and Killua was stunned.

Unable to respond fast enough apparently, Gon just took the incentive, a hand moving around Killua’s wrist and bringing those pale fingers back towards her mouth so she could eat the rest off of them. 

While Killua had days she sometimes thought being a guy may have been much easier for many reasons, there were also rare times she was thankful for not having male anatomy.

Because the way Gon had just taken a few of her fingers basically into her mouth for that other half of the chocolate, if Killua had been a guy she would have no way to hide her arousal.

‘Gon, why do you always do this to me, do you know how hard it is to hold back?’  
Those kinds of thoughts were becoming more and more common, and Killua had almost taken it too far  
Catching herself once again, just as her head had moved right towards Gon’s, so close that she could feel Gon’s breath for a moment against her cheek..

For now, instead of a kiss, she managed to just use those same fingers to whip that cherry drizzle off of Gon’s face. 

Happily licking it off right in front of her, with a pleased hum.   
“It’s nice to share, ya know”   
Killua tried to play it off as cool as possible, but now the room had two blushing teens left sitting so close with sweet taste left in their mouths.

And both wanted more.


	4. The secrets we share

Neither of them had the will to go back to studying tonight, not while their tummies fluttered so fast, Killua had ended up leaving for a few moments to get more drinks for the two of them - though the real reason was just to catch her breath.

Neither had realized, but they both had forgotten to breathe in the moments their eyes had locked, realizing the closeness of their bodies as the taste of sweet cherry and dark chocolate remained.

The problems they faced now were different and yet so similar too. 

Killua had to take that baggy sweater off and leave it on the counter in the kitchen, thankfully she had worn a simple t-shirt underneath and the added layer had become too much right now. She just felt so warm even on this cold night. Her cheeks had the sting of a burning blush, her heart was beating so fast and the blood was rushing through her body, adrenaline mixed with desire was a deadly combination and it threatened to overwhelm.

There were so many cute moments Killua would think about so often in the privacy of her thoughts.

Gon in cute bloomers at school that distracted endlessly  
Cute smiles and high pitched ‘Killua!’s that made the early morning grogginess disappear and replace with excitement each and every single day.   
The extra special times warm arms would surprise her from behind and hug around her waist.

Gon was addicting, and Killua wasn’t happy with just a little bit of her, she wanted more.

Head hovering over the sink with the soft sound of water pouring down into the drain failed to break her from thoughts of desires and needs, Killua would have to take a risk to get what the heart desired most, would it be worth the risk?

While Killua debated her approach, Gon had ended up sprawled out on the couch stomach-down, hugging a pillow with her head burying into the soft fabric. 

If Killua’s feelings were causing confusion and adrenaline, Gon’s were simply overwhelming, ending up in this position where all she could do was hug something tight and close her eyes like this was all too familiar the past few months.

Gon swore her heart was just moments from bursting through her chest when Killua leaned in so close  
Was that an indirect kiss? She wanted to think so  
But indirect kisses weren’t the type of kisses she’d been thinking about every single night before bed while Killua ‘s image flashed through her mind. 

They were close enough that she could feel the soft breaths of Killua for just a few moments, it wasn’t long enough, Gon felt so silly being the helpless type in these situations and even if it came off cliche she wanted Killua to be the one from the romance movies who grabs the girl, arm around her lower back, joining their lips together.

Yeah, normally that was the boys part, and neither of them were a boy but   
She could daydream, right? It was either daydreaming or trying to make those dreams come true  
And the fact that she still hadn’t enough courage to do that was tearing her up inside.

After some time had passed Killua finally managed to collect herself, doing a better job than Gon apparently, because when she’d returned to the living room with drinks in hand Gon was still laying on the couch like that.

Slowly and quietly Killua placed the glasses on the near-by table, trying to tell herself over and over to keep calm and keep that confidence she presented to the world, fake it til you make it.

“Hey, you haven’t fallen asleep already, have you?” she asked loudly enough to get Gon’s attention, shaking her shoulder and getting a cute startled reaction as Gon quickly sat back up and scooted over to one side of the couch.

Killua took the drinks and sat with some distance between them, arm stretched out towards Gon so she could take one of the glasses. There was still an obvious blush on Gon’s face and a slow hesitation as she let her hand slowly reach out to take the glass. 

“You aren’t scared of me now, are you?”   
The way Killua said it was trying to come off as a joke, but it was a real concern, the idea of messing up or making a situation so awkward it could hurt their friendship was a real fear.

Gon shook her head, taking a sip before giggling  
“I don’t think I could ever be scared of you, you’re way too nice, Killua!”

Killua put on a fake expression of panic, looking around the room before returning to look at those big brown eyes, “Careful what you say, what if somebody heard you!?” 

Gon laughed more, before moving closer with her head shaking even more.   
“You just pretend to be mean but you’re actually really nice, you even spent all night helping me with math! You’re an angel” Gon knew a secret too, the way through Killua’s tough exterior

Sure enough, Killua was the one blushing a bit, chugging her drink a few moments to gather herself.  
Coughing in embarrassment, Killua refused to look at Gon’s beaming smile next to her, eyes to the side as she replied in a soft voice.

“Maybe some kind of angel from hell..”

Gon was having absolutely none of it.   
“Nu-uh! A good kind! Like a guardian angel!” Gon was wound up now, she refused to let her friend put herself down, and now she was practically climbing up Killua’s side as she cling to her shoulder - shaking her similarly to how Killua had shaken her just a bit ago.

After enough time, Killua finally couldn’t hold back, turning to face Gon as she put an arm around her soft neck, playfully pulling her down so she could run a hand through that dark hair, messing it up with love.

Of course that was met with cute whines and legs kicking on the couch, but Killua had no choice but to save herself from further embarrassment by Gon’s way of being so direct.

“That’s what you get! Saying embarrassing things like that” 

Gon desperately tried to wiggle her way out of Killua’s hold, knowing her hair would look so messy by the time Killua was finished, it was even worse when they were at school and she’d have to fix it when Killua decided to do this.

“Killuaaaaa! No fair!” Gon’s hands gripped Killua’s arm, and held on trying to get some leverage. As  
Gon was pulling back, Killua’s grip finally started to give way and the added momentum made Gon fall back-first towards the other end of the couch, and the grip she had on Killua made the other follow.

When Killua landed atop her, Gon made the cutest squeak, as if Killua had fallen onto one of those squeaking dog toys. 

While the two caught their breaths in between soft laughter the slow realization of their bodies being so close was sinking in. Gon was still wiggling a bit, and Killua’s smile turning into a small playful smirk made it apparent she was still not interested in letting Gon out from underneath her just yet. 

“Thank god I landed on you Gon, you’re so soft, you helped me break my fall~” Killua exaggerated loudly, letting her head fall back onto Gon like it had the moment they fell backwards onto one another, “my head is cushioned by soft pillows” 

It took Gon a few seconds to get where Killua was going with that comment, but when she did her face started to turn the darkest shade of red it had been all night.

“Ki-Killua! Don’t say that”   
She was trying to turn her face, but Killua was able to catch that shy blushing look, and the mixture of the physical closeness and hearing Gon make noises and expressions that could only be described as cutely erotic was starting to make Killua feel a loss of control.

“Don’t say what? I’m just glad you’re so soft, I could practically use you as my bed tonight” there was no shame as Killua nuzzled her head into that special place - the area between soft round pillows that felt so good against pale cheeks, Gon was so warm..

If you thought Killua’s actions were coordinated or planned in advance you’d be wrong, the way Killua’s hands were moving up Gon’s sides slowly to rest on round soft boobs was all thoughtless desires that neither could have predicted.

But here they found themselves, Killua touching Gon so intimately while laying on top of her, and Gon not telling her to stop..

“I always get really jealous”   
Killua would normally never admit such private thoughts, but it felt alright to do so now

Gon took a moment to respond, her heart was racing and threatening to jump out of her chest, and her throat felt so dry that talking became difficult.   
“Jealous o-of what?” the way Gon’s voice had become a higher pitch and sounded shaky as she tried to speak at least let Killua know they were both feeling weird together.

“Yours are so nice, I feel like I barely have anything, so I don’t really even know what they feel like”  
Killua hadn’t tried to force eye contact until now, but as she spoke she lifted her head to see Gon looking back, their eyes meeting and both trying to come to terms with the sudden and new intimacy.

“If you were curious you could have just asked, I would have let you feel them..” Gon was an open book as always, and so ready to give Killua permission to do all sorts of things, now Killua’s throat was the one feeling dry. 

Shifting a little, Killua started to sit up, resting herself on Gon’s thighs which were very soft as well, mind you. Killua made a mental note to feel those at some point too. “Gon, don’t say it like that, you shouldn’t just let someone touch you whenever they want”. 

Killua was a walking, talking, contradiction. Saying that and trying to be good, giving advice to someone innocent like Gon to protect her body from someone trying to take advantage, all while her hands remained where they were - cupping and squeezing Gon through that cute dress she wore.

“Yeah but, it’s not like I let anybody! I’d only let Killua do that”   
Gon was still blushing but,smiling too, earnest care in her eyes so plain to see and a giggle after her words as if she thought it was so silly having to explain to Killua that this was a special privilege only for her best friend.

Killua had to stop this right now, or her heart really was going to explode

When their lips pressed together, Gon had still been in mid-giggle, and totally caught off guard.  
Truthfully, Killua was caught off guard, even though she’d been the one who suddenly moved into the kiss. 

Sometimes when desire builds up so long, the frustration is too much to bear, for so long these feelings threatened to spill out and now the dam had broken. There would be no stopping the flood of emotions.

So many thoughts and feelings made the moment difficult to enjoy, but Killua was trying so hard to keep this little moment in time forever, memorizing that soft feeling of Gon’s lips against her own so she could enjoy again and again when she no doubt replayed this in her head.

Certain realities were also coming to light, that cheesy part in all the stories of time slowing down and feeling like eternity during moments like these always felt too good to be true, but now it all made sense.

Describing it would be hard, but it was almost like being the most comfortable you’ve ever felt  
Like running inside after a rainstorm, taking off wet clothes and curling up into the softest blanket, the warmth and safety hugging you.  
That’s what it felt like, and it’s such an addictive feeling, the very high possibility that Killua would never get to experience this again was weighing on her mind too. After having a taste, how could she possibly stop?

She was addicted to Gon, now and forever. 

Had it already been an eternity? It felt like it  
Killua shifted slowly again while sitting up, Gon’s mouth was left open as the two parted, little pink tongue showing and the cutest dazed look in her eye.

“Fuck! I’m sorry Gon, I--”  
The panic set in fast, and Killua was starting to try and get up off Gon’s body, but two arms wrapping around her waist weren’t letting her. Instead she was being pulled back down until they were hugging so close again.

“That was my first kiss!”  
Gon seemed so casual saying that, so matter-of-factly, like it was no big deal Killua just went from groping her to a kiss without warning. “Was it your first kiss too?” Gon with that cute curiosity as always.

Killua was shocked, one of the times she couldn’t get the words to come out, at least not for a little while as she wrapped her own arms around Gon too bringing them as close as could be in a mutual cuddling position. 

“I let some idiot boy get my first kiss when I was in like second grade” Killua spoke, words muffled because she was once again pressing her head against the softest parts of Gon’s body - this time it felt even better, knowing it was Gon who pulled her against this warmth first. 

Gon started laughing, and it was contagious, Killua followed suit and before they knew it the two had become a sprawled mess of love-drunk laughter and blushes. 

But they were together, and Gon hadn’t at all pushed Killua away, just the opposite. 

Killua never thought of herself as an idiot, but laying here on the couch laughing like the two biggest idiots together, Killua could be perfectly content to stay this way forever.

“Was this kiss better though?” Gon asked with their eyes meeting again, and Killua made somewhat of a horrified face that Gon would even ask that as if it was a real question.

“Are you kidding!? I only did it to shut up one of my older brothers, he said if I kept dressing like a ‘boy’ no-one would ever love me, so I got some dumb idiot with a crush on me to do like a one second kiss to prove him wrong” 

Killua hated the childish past-self that would do things to prove points to other people, but time had shifted that into a desire to never do anything to appease others, enemies would be made but so would close friendships when she stayed true to herself.

“It sucked and I started gagging right after, it was so gross”  
With confidence from Gon’s reaction to the first sudden kiss, what the hell, would another hurt?

This next one was quick, just a little loving ‘peck’, and she could feel Gon’s arms around her waist tighten even more not wanting to let go. 

“Yours are really nice and sweet~ I definitely prefer this cute little idiots kisses more” 

Killua burst out in laughter at Gon’s pout, was Killua a comedian? Not really, but that joke was perfectly timed.

“I’m not an idiot, you even said I did really good studying today!” 

There was no possible way Killua could keep up a facade, Gon wasn’t an idiot at all, the only idiot here was Killua for letting these emotions build up for so long without any release. This felt so much better.

“You’re not an idiot, you’re my biggest fucking crush I’ve ever had, and I’m the dumb one who doesn’t know what the hell they’re doing” 

Gon was taken back by Killua’s honesty, usually there had to be a little digging to get such raw feelings out of her best friend, but the fact Killua just said something like that so openly and without hesitation made her so happy.

Swelling with love and care, Gon’s arms moved from Killua’s waist to her shoulders, pulling her in for one more close hug. 

“I think I have a crush on you too, Killua!” she was not letting go of the hug until she made sure Killua would feel alright, “I dunno if I ever had one before, but I really like being with you, and I really liked the kiss too” if they would die from this embarrassing confession they would die together. “I like when you touch me tooo sooo, don’t stop doing that either, I want us to keep being best friends too! Is that okay, Killua?”

Gon must have been worried about the dynamics of their relationship changing just as much as Killua, they were both so worried about such similar things, how could two people with the same feelings for one another somehow get so confused? 

Despite so many of their differences, they were also alike too, they would share the same worries and desires and going forward there would be no more need to hide it from each other.

“Of course it’s okay, how would I ever find a best friend like you again?” Killuas hands expertly found their way down to Gon’s sides.. 

Caught completely off guard, Gon started wiggling around again as Killua tickled her, easing the tension of the moment. “Can’t ever stop touching you either, you make way too many cute noises” 

Killua took a moment to regain her composure inside, to say dreams were coming true would be an understatement, and she needed a few seconds to take it all in.

Tickling Gon was always a way for her to distract just long enough to think for a moment.

Finally easing up and letting Gon breathe again, Killua had nothing but love in her expression as she sat up and enjoyed the sight of her biggest desire underneath her. “We’ll always be here for each other Gon, nothing will ever change that” Killua needed to make sure Gon understood that. 

“But, I’m not sure if we’d be just best friends, its probably more like best friends with benefits..” 

Gon’s head tilted to the side, brown eyes staring at Killua.  
Oh no, not that curious puppy look

“Benefits?”

Ugh, they’re like the same age but Gon has this innocence that shows up again and again, as if Killua needed any more reasons to feel perverted.  
“You know, benefits like the benefit of kissing, we can do that lots more” Gon’s face lit up at that, she must have really enjoyed those kisses. “And other things too, cause I wanna make you feel really good too” 

Gon could feel her heart racing, she was innocent but not that innocent, and she had an idea of what Killua was starting to hint at. “How can you do that? We can do it together, right?” Gon was so cute trying her best to be the good girl she was, but the desire she felt was showing so clearly now too.

“Of course, we’re dating now, right Gon?”   
There was an eager happy nod, and Killua’s hands were petting their way up from Gon’s soft tummy once more. Little rubbing motions, soothing any nervousness Gon might have in the moment. 

“Since you’re my girlfriend now, I wanna make you feel really really good, we can do that for each other because its part of being together” 

There was a shameless lust now as Killua’s hands found their mark - squeezing Gon a little rougher than before, not hesitating as they squeezed the softest boobs Killua had ever felt. At least, softer than Killuas by far, in her humble opinion. 

Rather than a squeak, the noise that came out of Gon surprised the both of them, a loud sudden moan.

Killua’s hands had stopped suddenly because Gon’s head had turned to the side when it happened, but when their eyes locked together again slowly she could tell it hadn’t hurt her precious Gon.

“It feels nice, can you do that some more?” 

Thank god they were both girls, because if Killua was a boy hearing Gon ask for that with begging eyes the way she just had, there’d be another teen pregnancy tonight.

Killua slowly leaned down, smiling as her hands lowered, moving under Gon’s dress like she’d wanted to all night. They’d move slowly, making sure to feel soft sun-kissed skin that she’d fantasized about touching for so long. In a heated breath, she whispered to Gon “We can do whatever you want” before another kiss.

Both of them were succumbing to lust, letting it dictate the pace of things now, their kiss was rougher and for the first time they found their tongues meeting one another’s. The cute little squeaks Gon made as fingers lightly tickled her sensitive skin while wandering up that loose dress were so adorable

If Killua hadn’t been so turned on right now, she’d keep tickling Gon just to listen to them more.

But now, Killua needed other desires satisfied, and when they finally broke the kiss a trail of saliva had connected them for a few moments while Gon’s vision started to feel a little blurry. So cute, already becoming a little overstimulated from all of the events tonight, but they weren’t done sharing new experiences just yet.

Killua wanted to see Gon’s body so much, months and months of trying to get sneak looks while going unnoticed in the locker room at the same time were so damn frustrating - and now was her chance. 

One hand under Gon’s lower back while the other pushed the fabric up over Gon’s head, Gon lifted her head too until the dress was flung over the back of the couch behind her, leaving Gon in socks and panties with skin just begging to be touched.

Gon had a special softness to her, not just in personality, but physically too  
And there’d been so many nights Killua fantasized about touching every inch, leaving trails of kisses, even leaving love-marks on sensitive areas that nobody would see but her.

While Killua hesitated with her own body, feeling inadequate and unattractive compared to the beauty of her best friend, Gon always had a confidence that Killua admired. 

Even though Gon was blushing so hard, she made no attempt to hide herself, instead making it so easy for Killua to proceed.

Gon’s chocolate eyes followed Killua’s gaze, watching with a new kind of excitement that made her heart flutter as hungry blue eyes slowly took in the view from Gon’s soft looking legs to her chest, with a look of hunger in Killua’s which didn’t even seem to bother her in the slightest. In fact, Killua looking with such purpose made her excited, she wanted more.

“Killua, I’m cold”   
How adorable, trying to sound so innocent, but what she really wanted to say was ‘touch me more’.

Killua chuckled, kissing her cheek, and then a small kiss to her lips before making Gon giggle again with a kiss to her neck. Gon’s head tilted further when she did that, and Killua helped re-position Gon so she had more support against her lower back while she lay against the arm of the sofa. 

With Gon’s body supported, both of her hands could be free, and without anymore waiting they went to rest on their favorite part of Gon’s body - at least, assuming so, based on how much Killua seemed to never get enough of touching and playing with them.

Gon hadn’t worn a bra since they weren’t going out, and Killua was so thankful, it might’ve been torn to pieces with a haste to get at the prize underneath. 

But right now, she had complete access, her hands were cupping and squeezing again and moving in small slow circles as she massaged them. 

Gon’s head remained tilted back against the large arm-rest of the sofa, eyes closing after a few moments with her mouth left open only slightly.

“MMmm.. mm” Gon was making such relaxed little murmurs  
Except when Killua used her thumbs to tease the now-stiffening pink nipples, when they brushed over the tips Gon’s mouth opened more and sharp gasp was heard.

Killua started to kiss her neck again too, and why not, with Gon’s head laying back it was exposed and any part of that cute soft body left exposed to Killua was going to get attention.

“Feels good when I touch you, doesn’t it?” Killua asked while kissing that neck, slowly inching closer to Gon’s chest, and Gon made the cutest “U-Un” replies that were hard to get out between soft gasp every time Killua would rub over sensitive pink nubs.

“I wanna kiss you here too, Gon”   
Killua had reached the space right above those two pillowy breasts she’d had so much fun touching, kissing the little area that separated them. 

Her lips made a trail towards the left one, kissing over velvet-soft skin..   
Until eventually that hardened and teased nipple was kissed - and then taken between soft lips.

“AHH-KIlLUA!”   
That was the loudest response yet, and Gon had shifted so fast, her whole body moving as a wave of pleasure rocked her. 

Killua made a loud sound too, worrying Gon when she’d realized her leg had hit something, did she accidentally hurt Killua?

“I’m so sorry Killua--! I didn’t mean to”   
Her eyes shot open, looking to see Killua with a flushed expression, eyes up at the ceiling before returning towards her with a glossy look in them.

Shaking her head slowly, Killua smiled back at her worried girlfriend, “No, it’s okay, I just wasn’t expecting your knee to be there..” 

Gon was so confused, until Killua lifted the bottom of her skirt, showing Gon’s knee knestled right up against Killua’s most sensitive area where the fabric was starting to become semi-transparent from the constant excitement leaking out.

Rather shamelessly, Killua rocked her hips slowly, up and down while Gon watched.  
“Nnh Goonn..” She let her love listen, it was the same way she moaned that name in private.

Another sudden gasp, “Ahh-!!” This time it was Killua’s head rolling back, not expecting Gon to once again push that knee up against her.

Killua’s hands ended up holding onto the soft thigh of the same leg while her hips began a needy circular motion, all while Gon continued to press her knee into that special spot.

Killua was way too hot, the room felt like a giant heater and if things kept going this way she NEEDED to get rid of these annoying clothes.

While her hips continued to grind into that knee, she started discarding her own top with a haste, letting it fall to the floor with a quickness. The time she had to spend to get out of her skirt made her miss the feeling between her legs, but it was worth it when she was left in the same state of undress with Gon.

The two exposed now, it made their next round of kisses even more exciting, they would swear fireworks were going off in the room as Killua’s body pressed against Gon’s.

Earlier they were kissing like cute crushes for the first time, almost giggling at how giddy they felt, looking so cute together 

Now though, they were moaning into each other's mouth, a lewd wet noise filling the room thanks to the amount of saliva being mixed together as the fire of passion burned and made their skin feel so warm as it touched one another. 

Killua’s hips had slid a little further down Gon’s leg which was still lifted up for her to grind against with a need, and all the shame turned into lust so there was no hesitating as Killua’s hips rocked back and forth with a quickening pace.

While they made out, Gon was completely distracted, senses overloaded and Killua’s body against hers creating so many new feelings that it was impossible to keep up.

She couldn’t even feel that pale hand when it brushed up against her soaked panties, the little white hearts turning dark from how wet they’d gotten, and now the fingers were sneaking past the elastic waistband and underneath the pink fabric..

While Killua was trying to control herself and not move at such a fast pace, the fact was Gon had become so slick and those exploring fingers had ended up slipping between wet folds completely by accident, ending up in such a warm tight place totally by accident.

“K-KILLUA Y-you’re-MmMYAhh! M-my!”   
Though it felt tight, it was easy to pull them back out, and slick enough to slide back in just as easy.

Just two fingers for the moment, but enough to make Gon start to lose control, “NAhh-AHh Killuaaa-Killuaa!”   
She was left whining loudly, overcome with sensations that only her lover could create, the incredibly naughty sound of her slick heat turning Killua on enough to moan too as she listened to the wet squishing sound it made as she fingered her girlfriend.

Killua was not going to let Gon cum alone, and her free hand pushed her own stained panties down, rubbing herself with a fierce need directly against Gon’s warm soft thigh which would undoubtedly become soaking wet before long.

But it was only fair, they’d get each other dirty, together

“Fuck-Gon! Fuck- You’re so -Nnhffucking cute--”   
Killua was panting now too, her fingers moving faster and faster as they explored the inside of Gon’s body, and though Gon was brought to the edge with her by those fingers teasing and exploring alone

It was the thumb that brushed against a special little button that made Gon’s hips buck up and her body start to shake in a release.

Killua had already been brought to the edge seconds before, all this excitement and intimacy she’d fantasized about for so long and finally obtained bringing her to a satisfying powerful climax, and now Gon was joining her. 

As Gon’s thigh became wet with Killua’s climax, she’d drenched that soft pale hand and those fingers that had remained inside the entire time she came, this time they may not have to worry about the neighbors hearing though because Killua had joined them together in one last kiss as they reached bliss together.

Muffling their loudest moans, so Killua could taste that sweetest and most precious flavor one more time. 

It was late into the night when they finally regained consciousness, both had fallen asleep for around ten minutes, the powerful release they’d experienced together had taken so much energy that neither could move for a while.

And yet, they looked so calm and happy, because they remained curled up together so close. 

Killua found herself playing with a friendship bracelet on Gon’s wrist while they remained cuddled together for a while, how hadn’t she noticed it before? She needed to wear her’s more often too, especially as a reminder of how special tonight had been.

Unfortunately for the two girls, Mito would be home by the end of the night, but the secrets they’d share from this evening and going forward would make a certain little study-sleepover much more meaningful than anyone else would ever know.

The weight of no longer having to hide and deny feelings for one another would cause their dynamic to change forever, but for the better, weight was lifted off Killua’s consciousness and a new type of relationship had open up for Gon to explore and use to grow even closer to her best friend. 

Adolescence would be so much more fun now, and as Gon giggled from the playful spank Killua gave while she bent over to pick up her dress off the floor, Killua couldn’t help but think of things she still wanted to do with Gon.

Some very sweet and filled with love, others not-so-innocent and filled with lust, but all involved Gonchan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to share an attempt at fluffy KiruGon Yuri, forgive any mistakes in spelling or grammar!


End file.
